1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthotic devices, especially as they relate to sports injuries. More particularly, the invention comprises a brace to aid in the relief of lateral epicondylitis, better known as tennis elbow, or other muscular pains, through support, pressure, massage and the application of topical lotions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Repetitive motion sports injuries have long been a problem suffered by athletes. One of the most common of sports related repetitive motion injuries is lateral epicondylitis, or tennis elbow. A brace is often used to help reduce the pain and swelling from these injuries, with many variations of braces having been expounded over the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,135, issued to Stephen R. Madow, et. al., on Aug. 29, 2000, presents an ELBOW BRACE WITH MOVABLE SUPPORT, in which a flexible lamination of Airpreene(trademark), providing heat retention, compression and breathability, lined with Coolmax(trademark), which allows wicks perspiration away from the skin, keeping the area dry. A movable support, external to the flexible lamination, provides specific pressure where needed. By contrast, the present invention provides massaging pressure by the use of a massage ball and also provides continuous application of a topical lotion from a reservoir within the brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,912, issued to John P. Kenney on May 16, 2000, presents an ORTHOTIC/ELECTROTHERAPY FOR TREATING CONTRACTURES DUE TO IMMOBILITY, wherein a cuff around the upper arm or leg and a cuff around the lower arm or leg are hingedly joined by rigid brace members on each side of the joint. In one embodiment, an optional electrotherapy module has electrodes in both the upper and lower cuffs to provide electrical stimulation to damaged muscles to stimulate healing. The present invention, contains no rigid brace members, but rather provides therapy through a massage ball and topical lotion applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,729, issued to Min-Tseng Yu on May 2, 2000, presents an ORNAMENTAL ARTICLE FOR TRANSDERMAL DRUG DELIVERY, in which a bracelet is strung with a plurality of beads, each of which has a chamber for holding a topical medication and a plurality of discharge ports. Yu, however, provides no massage therapy, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,981, issued to Tracy E. Grim, et. al., on Oct. 20, 1998, presents a RESILIENT ORTHOPAEDIC SUPPORT WITH INDEPENDENTLY STRETCHABLE LAYERS, wherein a lamination of an inner, breathable layer provides comfort for the wearer and wicks perspiration away from the body while an outer, compressive layer provides support. In the preferred embodiments, Grim includes a padded aperture in the outer, compressive layer which provides a lesser compression on the patella. Additional lateral support is provided for the knee by semi-rigid stays or hinged brace elements incorporated into the sleeve of the brace. Grim does not incorporate massage therapy, as does the present invention, nor release topical lotions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,081, issued to Donaerl B. Mann on May 7, 1996, presents an ELBOW ORTHOSIS HAVING AN INFLATABLE BLADDER SUPPORT AND METHOD OF USE, wherein a flexible, multi-layered brace element containing an inflatable bladder is fitted to a joint such that when the bladder is inflated the joint is substantially immobilized. In a second embodiment, Mann adds a rigid, angularly adjustable brace element over the flexible brace for additional support. Again, Mann does not provide massage therapy or a lotion applicator, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,913, issued to Franklin H. Nyi on Nov. 12, 1991, presents an ELBOW BRACE AND METHOD FOR PREVENTING OR ATTENUATING TENNIS ELBOW, in which a tubular elastic sleeve member is fitted over the elbow joint to provide constrictive support to the elbow. Incorporated into the material of the elastic sleeve member are two donut shaped shock absorbing elements designed to fit over the medial epicondyle and the lateral epicondyle of the humerous. Additionally, a tubular pressure transmitting element is positioned to contact the extensor digitorum muscle while a second tubular pressure transmitting element is positioned to contact the tendon of the triceps brachii. While Nyi does provide massage action through the pressure transmitting elements, it does not provide active rolling or massage therapy by its fixed tubular device or provide means for the continuous application of a topical lotion, as does the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Lateral epicondylitis, better known as tennis elbow, is a common complaint not only among tennis players, but others, as well. The pain of this ailment and other muscular pains can often be relieved by massage therapy and the application of topical lotions or salves. The present invention presents a brace which provides the desired massage and accupressure therapy and continuous application of a topical lotion or salve.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an elbow brace which provides massage and pressure therapy to the affected area.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an elbow brace which continuously applies a topical lotion or salve.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an elbow brace which supports the forearm.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an elbow brace which is easy to wear.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.